Der Kaffee danach
by thegreenlily
Summary: Neben mir lag eine Frau. Ich konnte nur ihren bloßen Rücken sehen, sie hatte ihren Kopf unter dem Kissen begraben. Ich war schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr mit einem Kater neben einer Frau aufgewacht. Was war denn nur passiert? OS, Jily


**Hey Leute,**

**Hier ein kleiner Oneshot, der mir heute so in den Sinn gekommen ist :) Viel Spass - xoxo**

Als ich aufwachte, da war die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen. Stöhnend wollte ich mich herum drehen - aber da lag jemand. Durch die Bewegung wach gerüttelt bemerkte ich die Kopfschmerzen. Was für Kopfschmerzen! Schreckliche Kopfschmerzen!

Merlin, was war passiert?

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen, um fest zu stellen, dass es immerhin schon dämmerte. Neben mir lag eine Frau. Ich konnte nur ihren bloßen Rücken sehen, sie hatte ihren Kopf unter dem Kissen begraben. Ich war schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr mit einem Kater neben einer Frau aufgewacht. Was war denn nur passiert?

Langsam (und durch den Kater schmerzhaft) kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Sirius, Remus, Peter und ich waren durch London gestreift. Aber wenn wir zu viert los gezogen waren, wieso wachte ich alleine neben einer Frau auf? Hatten wir uns verloren? Hatten sie mich einfach mit einer Frau mitgehen lassen. Ich sah mich um.

Nein, ich war zu Hause.

Wie viel hatte ich getrunken, dass ich einen Muggel mit in meine Wohnung nehmen würde (mit sich bewegenden Bildern an den Wänden, herum fliegenden Flugbesen und Zaubertrankzutaten, die schon bei Zauberern nicht ganz so leicht zu erklären waren)? Und wie betrunken waren die Torfköpfe gewesen, dass sie mich gelassen hatten?

Aber vielleicht war sie ja eine Hexe? Ich stöhnte laut. Das Denken war einfach so anstrengend. "Mh?", ertönte es neben mir. Eine Sekunde überlegte ich.

Ich hatte nicht allzu oft Sex. Joslyn und ich schliefen gelegentlich auf meinem Schreibtisch miteinander (sie hatte sehr gut verstanden, was eine gute Sekretärin ausmachte), aber das war es auch. Ich rutschte also näher und begann, ihre Schultern mit etwas feuchten Küssen zu bedecken. "Morgen...", brummte ich.

"Merlin...", ah, sehr gut. Tatsächlich erregte mich ihr Anblick. Sie hatte eine schöne Gestalt, glatte Alabasterhaut, ein paar Sommersprossen auf ihren Schultern. "Fühlt sich an, als würde mein Kopf explodieren.", kam es gedämpft.

"Kaffee?"

"Und etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen?", ich gluckste leise.

"Danach eine zweite Runde?", schlug ich im Gegenzug vor.

"Eher eine dritte Runde, aber einverstanden.", stöhnend machte ich mich von ihr los, kleidete mich in meine Pyjamahosen und zupfte an der Bettdecke, um sie zu entblößen. Eine schöne, schöne Gestalt. Sie gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, bewegte sich aber nicht allzusehr - ah! Einen Blick auf ihre Haare erhascht. Rote Haare waren ja bekanntlich mein Ding. Vermutlich hatten die Jungs mich deshalb mit ihr verschwinden lassen.

Während ich also Kaffee machte, zog ich meinen Zauberspiegel hervor. Ich sah scheiße aus... "Sirius Black.", gut, er auch.

"Nicht so laut.", kam es sofort zurück. Ich schluckte einen Trank gegen Katerbeschwerden und grinste, als die Wirkung einsetzte.

"Hey."

"Ah, gut, du lebst noch...", kommentierte Sirius.

"Wieso sollte ich nicht mehr leben?", fragte ich zurück.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr so genau, was passiert ist, aber Remus und Peter liegen auf meiner Couch. Als ich dich nicht gefunden habe dachte ich, du bist vielleicht - ach keine Ahnung, in den Graben gefallen oder so.", ich schnaubte. "Nicht so laut.", bat er wieder.

"Tja, anscheinend habt ihr mich mit einer Mietze los ziehen lassen.", erwiderte ich, dabei setzte ich mich auf die Küchenanrichte.

"Was, wirklich? Du hast eine abgeschleppt und ich bin in meiner eigenen Kotze aufgewacht?", maulte er. "Das ist nicht fair, ausgerechnet du. Wer ist es?"

"Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir das sagen, aber du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall.", maulte ich ein bisschen.

"Entschuldige Mal - und das von jemandem der in fremden Betten aufwacht und sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, wie er dort hin gelangt ist...", beschwerte er sich gedämpft.

"Wir sind zu mir gegangen."

"Was?", kam es entsetzt zurück. "James! Was ist, wenn sie ein Muggel ist?"

"Nein, nein, sie ist eine Hexe.", erwiderte ich grinsend.

"Und woher willst du das wissen?"

"Sie hat geflucht und dabei 'Merlin' gesagt.", da grinste er plötzlich auch.

"Joslyn wird wahrscheinlich ausrasten, wenn sie davon erfährt. Du alter Hund, Mann...", darüber schnaubte ich nur. Und das ausgerechnet von ihm... "Sag schon, wie sieht sie aus?"

"Keine Ahnung, ihr Kopf ist unter dem Kissen. Ich habe nur ihren Rücken gesehen.", antwortete ich. Er grinste anzüglich. "Das meinte ich nicht so.", obwohl das eine gute Idee war und sie hatte mir eine dritte Runde zugesichert, richtig?

"Mir wurde Kaffee versprochen!", ertönte es aus dem Schlafzimmer. Ich grinste wieder. Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf.

"Ruhig Blut, Mäuschen, er läuft noch durch.", rief ich laut.

"Du sollst mich nicht 'Mäuschen' nennen!", darauf antwortete ich nicht mehr, sondern grinste umso breiter.

"Mh, streitsüchtig.", flüsterte ich, dann sprang ich von der Anrichte herunter und hob ihr Kleid vom Boden auf. "So habe ich sie am liebsten. Hey, Tatze, ich überlasse dich wieder deiner Kotze und schlage den Gong zu Runde drei.", prahlte ich ein wenig. Mein vertrottelter, bester Freund verzog sofort sein Gesicht.

"Ach, halt's Maul...", ärgerte er sich, dann legte ich den Spiegel weg, schüttelte ein zweites Fläschchen mit dem Trank in eine Tasse, füllte sie dann mit Kaffee auf und schenkte mir selber auch ein.

Miss 'Nenn mich nicht Mäuschen' lag immer noch unter dem Kissen, allerdings hatte sie wieder die Decke über sich gezogen. Ich stellte den Kaffee mit Trank auf den Nachttisch an ihrer Seite und entkleidete mich wieder.

Als ich mich neben sie gelegt hatte, da hob sie endlich das Kissen an. Mir wurde kalt. Dann heiß. Dann schwindelig. Letztendlich schlecht. Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Ihre großen, grünen Augen kniffen sich ein bisschen zusammen, dann räusperte sie sich verlegen. "Oh, du...", machte sie.

"Uhm... Morgen, Evans.", grüßte ich schulterzuckend.

Mist, ich hätte die dritte Runde sofort einfordern sollen. Jetzt konnte ich es vergessen! Aber sie seufzte nur, richtete sich ächzend auf und trank ihren Kaffee. Tatsächlich blieb sie einfach neben mir liegen, einer ihrer Arme flog hoch, um ihren Kopf auf dem Kissen zu stützen, die Decke rutschte wieder über ihre Brüste und erlaubte mir einen guten Blick auf die weißen Hügel. "Willst du nicht ausrasten?", fragte ich irgendwann, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Kaffee trank. 'Oder wenigstens deine Brüste bedecken?', fügte ich so für mich noch hinzu, traute mich aber nicht, es laut aus zu sprechen. Sie konnte ja sehr gefährlich werden...

"Wieso sollte ich?", fragte sie nur.

"Uh... Ich denke, dir würde schon etwas einfallen...", darauf lachte sie nur ein bisschen, woraufhin ich leicht grinste.

"Mh, mir fällt kein triftiger Grund ein, gib mir noch eine Stunde oder so...", meinte sie verschlafen, dann gähnte sie. "Außerdem wäre es kontra-produktiv, dich vor der versprochenen dritten Runde zu vergraulen.", fügte sie dann hin.

Oh, gut.

Sie stellte die Tasse wieder weg und streckte sich genüsslich, dann verschränkte sie beide Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und schloss ihre Augen noch einen Moment, bis der Trank wirken würde.

Nach der versprochenen dritten Runde ging sie duschen, trank einen zweiten Kaffee und grinste mich breit an. "Tja...", machte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatte. Ich grinste schief.

"Tja?", hakte ich nach.

"Wie verzwefelt wirkt es, wenn ich dir sage, dass du mir eine Eule schicken kannst, wenn du das wiederholen möchtest?", fragte sie. Überrascht hob ich meine Augenbrauen an.

"Da dein Büro etwa vier Meter von meinem Büro entfernt ist...", meinte ich, da lachte sie.

"Ja, in der Tat. Uh, gut, also, wenn du es müde werden solltest, deine Sekretärin zu vögeln (sie wusste aber auch einfach 'alles'!), dann komm doch in mein Büro, ich habe auch einen Schreibtisch.", tatsächlich küsste sie mich auf die Wange.

"E - Evans, ich habe noch ein paar Fragen.", stotterte ich dümmlich, als sie sich danach umdrehte. "Kann ich - uh - kann ich sie dir aufschreiben und zusenden?"

"Bis Montag.", rief sie aber nur, als sie die Treppen herunter ging, da konnte ich sie grinsen sehen.


End file.
